1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing uplink transmission resource indicated when a terminal has received multiple uplink transmission resource allocation informations simultaneously in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems are developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services.
Recently, as the next generation mobile communication system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution (LTE) is under development. The LTE system is a technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communication at about 100 Mbps, aiming at commercialization in around 2010. Regarding the commercialization of the LTE system, a discussion is being held on several schemes: one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Unlike voice service, data service is characterized in that the resource is allocated according to the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition. Accordingly, in the wireless communication system such as cellular communication system, a scheduler manages resource allocation in consideration of the resource amount, channel condition, and data amount. This is also the case in the LTE system as one of the next generation mobile communication systems such that the scheduler located in the base station manages and allocates the radio resource.
A description is made of the uplink data transmission procedure hereinafter. A base station transmits a grant to the terminal based on the buffer state reported by the terminal to allocate uplink resource. The terminal assigns the resources allocated by means of the grant for individual logical channels and generates data in match with size of the resource assigned per logical channel. The generated data are multiplexed into MAC PDU by a MAC device such that the transceiver of the terminal transmits the MAC PDU on the assigned transmission resource. This uplink data transmission procedure is defined under the assumption that the terminal receives one grant at a time point. Since one MAC PDU is generated by one grant, the terminal procedure is also designed under the assumption that one MAC PDU is generated at a certain time point.